Gangs
Due to the White Flash vaporizing most of civilization, many inhabitants of Olathe have formed gangs for mutual protection and survival. Usually, they are outwardly hostile towards other denizens, while others are neutral until provoked, but very few are entirely peaceful. Gangs in The Pointless Infinity Franchise The Infinity Franchise is a mob Alex meets in Downtown Olathe, with Arnold Shpitz seemingly being the strongest one. Members wear Infinity Attire and working with a fold system used by Daniel Grind and other unknown bureaucrats. They are spreading massively around Central Olathe attacking denizens and brain-washing them through the Jersey. Chapter 1 Members: * Arnold Shpitz * Anaconda Virtue * Jessie Mack * Stefan Kindchild * Chriss Bellucci * Daniel Grind * Alejandro Babbage * Senyor Keister * Chandler Sinclair * Luca Bariga * The Kent * Derb Wesley Jr. * Tibby Dobs * Fringe Boy * Bangimantas Žudys * Shef * Infinimobile ( Tingles The Clown, Onion Ploom, Spence Mack, Spanks Star, The Unspoken One, Carrot Tail, Geronimo Phantasmata) * Vinny Ramón * Lin Rhodes * Donnie Sand * Ross Hillock * Kirf Dinkle * Doyle Muscare * Alcohol Keeth * Maurice Falcon * William Double J Palmer * Matty Mack * Russel Bats * Wilbur Sin * Douglass Fiat * Clyde Cyclone * Chet Blur * Aron Richter * Kein Feilton * Tido T. Swiss * Howard Ai Azif * Tuber Valientei * Wabar Borgolio * Mes Tez * Wing Sping * Chao Bree * Barry Kettle * Jamie Diggins * Chance Sassy * Karl Siege * Rins Sagitarius The Cellophane Communion The Cellophane Communion is a religious group following the mystic teachings of the Versace Family and (in a minor tone) Larry Davis. They believe all is trash in different states and so that suicide via asphyxiation with plastic bags will make them turn one with trash. They only behave aggressively against people who oppose their beliefs. Members: * Larry Davis * Bob Versace * Louie Versace * Joel Miller Defected) * Claude Baal * Mendoza Esteban * Munto Puto * Umaga Steves * Bill Blondie * Malin Jork * Mate Pate * Roland Von Buckingham * Darry Sweets Neon Flamingos The Flamingos are a faction that the duo encounters at the near end of the game. They drive them towards The City. Chapter 1 Members: * Gale Wonder * Ray Wilson * Chad Nickel * Chip Strung (Defected) The Central Powers The Central Powers are various gangs playing turf war (called The Game) on Downtown Olathe. All of their leaders are friends to each other and only use roughhousing as a means of violence. Besides of The Turf War, The Central Powers also are in charge of taking Downtown organization matters. Members: * John Johnson * Office Ottoman * Fringe Boy (Defected) * Jessie Mack (Defected) * Silvester de Maistre (Defected) * Long Leg Lennie * Shef (Defected) * Tic Tonic Sub-Groups Good Angels The Good Angels are the group owned by Fringe Boy. They wear black-and-white striped tank tops and sometimes wear purple jackets with "BAD" written in their back. Their gang logo is the same BAD you see in their jackets. Known Members: * Fringe Boy (Defected) * Tibby Dobs (Defected) * Tingles The Clown (Defected) * Puer Barker The Corp The Corp is the group belonging to John Johnson. They wear Gold and White tracksuits and bandannas manufactured by the King Company, also wearing their logo. The aftermentioned logo is a golden rhombus with a G. and a D. placed on it's left and right respectively. Known Members: * John Johnson * Raun Rawo * William Double J. Palmer (Defected) * Russel Bats (Defected) * Bepe Stormer The Tic Tonic Gang As the name refers. this gang belonging to Tic Tonic wears a pink poncho with two yellow and orange spirals in both of the shoulder parts, and some seem to use black hats with a red stripe in them. Their gang logo is the spiral used in their ponchos, surrounded by a pink aura. Known Members: * Tic Tonic * Lin Rhodes (Defected) * Vinny Ramón (Defected) * Doyle Muscare (Defected) * Kim Soltoon The Devil's Knot The Devil's Knot belongs to Zein Ka, and wear a brown-and-blue poncho with a panther pattern, and often paint the gang logo on their foreheads. Known Members: * Zein Ka * The Kent (Defected) * Stefan Kindchild (Defected) Ottoman's Gang Office Ottoman's gang can be seen using a blue poncho with orange stripes and sometimes with a black tie. Their logo is never shown. * Office Ottoman * Derb Wesley Jr. (Defected) * Tuber Valentiei (Defected) The Mack Clan The Mack Clan is a family gang lead by Jessie Mack and his offspring on the Cherry Village. They are mostly shirtless, but some wear purple ponchos. They have no gang logo. Known Members: * Jessie Mack (Defected) * Tay Mack * Spence Mack (Defected) * Matty Mack (Defected) * Jack Mack (Defected) * Wack Mack (Defected) Silvester's Gang A fully-functional post-apocalyptic society founded by Silvester de Maistre, they live in Melting Village, which uses mud for it's architecture and resources, such as Mud Pies. However, all of the members except for Silvester were recruited by Jason Pike for protection against Hugo Leopardi. Unusually for a gang, they don't have their own uniform. Known Members: * Silvester de Maistre * Laser Eye Guy (Former) * Gin Hanks (Former) * Risky Richmond (Former) * Matthew Harper (Former) * Pete Harper (Former) * Boy Trent (Former) * Shurik Kaukaz (Former) Rando's Army The biggest group of people found in Olathe, they deserve to be called an army. Led by the warlord Rando, they're task is to establish order in Olathe. Rando's Army plays a major role in the source inspired game, Lisa: THE PAINFUL. Known Members * Rando * Pedro Rodrigez (Defected) * Dex Muldoon (Defected) * Sean Shawn * Malthuz Balthazar (The guy who wants liquor) The Neu Crew Neu Crew was a gang established on Downtown Confines. They were one of the many gangs ripped-off by Rando's Army in order to establish order in Olathe. Their name is a pun of their leader's name (Neu) and the phrase "New Crew" Known Members * Neu (Deceased) * Shurik Caukaz (Defected) Honey Comb Wranglers The Honey Comb Wranglers is a gang Pat Mercury in Garbage Island mentions. So far, they're unknown but they are said to be an amicable gang. Pedro's Posse A rising gang lead by Pedro Rodrigez made just a few minutes after "the recall" of Rando. Pedro believes the recall was a sign sent to him by destiny and plans to keep Garbage Island all to themselves. only two members are in the gang being Pedro himself and Dex Muldoon. Known Members * Pedro Rodrigez * Dex Muldoon Category:Chapter 1: Mystics of Trash and Violence Category:Gangs